Kick and Brianna:the not couple
by Exotos135
Summary: one day,Kick,doing nothing,get's a visit from Brianna in his room,who ask him to go somewhere with her,when the roles are done backwards,both Brianna and Kick go to Battlesnax,however,someone from the past is plotting revenge against both of them,who will be?read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil belongs to: Disney

*Buttowski's House, Kick's Room "9:00 AM"*

In his room Kick Buttowski, the Suburban Daredevil, was doing nothing

*"sigh", I'm so bored* thought Kick to himself

At that moment, his younger sister Brianna Buttowski, opened the door, went in the room and then closed the door

*Hi Clarence* said Brianna

*Meh* replied Kick

Brianna walked to his brother and sat in his bed, close to him

*Do you... ummm, have anything to do today?* asked Brianna

*Do I look like I have anything to do today?* asked Kick

*True, well if you have nothing to do...* replied and then paused Brianna

*Yes?* asked Kick

*I would like to know if you would... go somewhere with me?* asked Brianna while blushing

There was a long awkward silence between the two

*Wait here for a moment, would you?* asked Kick

*Sure?* replied Brianna confused

Kick left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when he got it, he returned to his room...

*What did you said?* asked Kick while drinking the glass of water

*If you would like to go somewhere with me* said Brianna

Predictably, Kick did a spittake

*_Go somewhere with you_?!* said Kick in a disturbed tone

*Yes, what's wrong with that?* said and then asked Brianna

*I'm not into romance, Brianna!* shouted Kick

***WHAT?!** What makes you think im asking you out of romance?!* shouted and asked Brianna while blushing heavily

*Well... Thinking about it nothing, but just to be sure, wich place are you talking about anyway?* answered and then

asked Kick

*Well, ignoring your sudden change, I don't know just asking* said Brianna

*Heh, well how about battlesnax?* asked Brianna

*What's a battlesnax?* asked Brianna

*A viking restaurant here in mellowbrook* answered Kick

*Hmmm... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit over there* said Brianna

*Alright, follow me* said Kick

Kick and Brianna left the room to go to Battlesnax, while a shadow figure was in the trees, looking at the two siblings

*Hehehe, this is the perfect opportunity, I'll get revenge of you Brianna Buttowski!* shouted The Shadow Figure

The Shadow Figure laughed madly to the point it fell from the tree, falling face first in the ground

*Ouch!* shouted The Shadow Figure

The Shadow Figure got up and silently followed Kick and Brianna to the Battlesnax


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil belongs to: Disney

*Street to the battlesnax "9:30 AM"*

The Shadow figure was setting the last of the traps for Kick and Brianna

*Hehehe, they surely won't be able to get past this booby traps!... haha, booby traps, it's funny because there's nothing

"_booby_" on them* thought The Shadow Figure

Just in that moment too, Kick and Brianna were walking to the place the booby traps were set up

*There they come! _Time to hide!_* shouted The Shadow Figure as it went to hide in a nearby tree

Kick and Brianna went walking to the traps... and then walked away ignoring them

***What?!*** thought The Shadow Figure before coming down of the tree and seeing the sign, saying that Battlesnax was the other

way it installed the traps, causing The Shadow Figure facepalm itself and run past Kick and Brianna

*Did you saw someone passing us?* asked Brianna

*Not that i know* replied Kick

*I need to find something to make a trap now!* thought The Shadow Figure

The Shadow Figure stopped when it saw some empty trash cans conveniently placed where it was, causing The Shadow Figure to

get an evil grin

*Do you hear that?* asked Kick as he and Brianna suddenly stopped

*No* answered Brianna

Suddenly, trashcan's were going rolling to them

*Trashcan's!* shouted Kick and Brianna in unison

Kick and Brianna started to jump the trashcan's as they went forward, where The Shadow Figure was waiting

*Haha, there's no way they'll get past the trashcan's* thought The Shadow Figure

Kick and Brianna got past all the trashcan's and went walking like nothing happen, going past The Shadow Figure

*I can't believe this! Nobody has ever survived the trashcan's!* shouted The Shadow Figure

*Actually, I-have gone trough worse stuff* said a random Plumber Kid

*_Shut up!_* shouted The Shadow Figure to the Plumber Kid

The Shadow Figure went up a tree and kept jumping from tree to tree while following Kick and Brianna

*What can I use as the next trap?!* thought The Shadow Figure

The Shadow Figure stopped when it saw a nut, causing it to get a big smile on its face

*What was up with those trashcan's?* asked Brianna

*The less we think about it, the better* replied Kick

*Yeah* said Brianna

The Shadow Figure aimed and then threw the nut just in front of Brianna

*Huh? A nut?* asked Brianna as she grabbed the nut

*Wait,_ A NUT?!_* shouted Kick worried

*yeah, do we need to worry about something?* asked Brianna

Suddenly, a lot of Squirrels jumped out of the trees and looked at Kick and Brianna with fire in their eyes

*There's your answer* said Kick

*... Are their eyes on fire?* asked Brianna

The squirrels roared, don't ask how they can do that, and Kick and Brianna started to run away as the shadow figure jumped

from tree to tree after the siblings

*Hehehe, they surely won't get out of this without a scratch* thought The Shadow Figure

*Hold on what are we doing? _Throw the nut!_* shouted Kick to Brianna

*_Okay!_* said Brianna

Brianna threw the nut to the squirrels, causing them to start to fight each other for the nut

*Heh, I didn't knew Squirrel's would take something like a nut very seriously* said Brianna

*Let's keep going on before something else happens* said Kick

Kick and Brianna continued to walk to the Battlesnax

*Ugh, how hard is it to make them get just a little scratch?* thought the Shadow Figure

The Shadow Figure jumped out of the tree, took out its cellphone and started to call someone

*Are you there?* asked The Shadow Figure to another Shadow Figure trought its cellphone

*Yes, I'm at the Battlesnax, I can see the two of them coming here* replied the other Shadow Figure

*Okay, do you remmeber what you need to do?* asked The Shadow Figure

*Yes, I perfectly remember the plan* answered the other Shadow Figure

*Good, I'll be waiting at the school so come there WHEN you have "them"* said The Shadow Figure

*Copied, Shadow Figure out* said the other Shadow Figure as it closed its cellphone

Just in that moment too, Kick and Brianna arrived trought the door and went to Gunther

*Hey Gunther, do you have an available table?* asked Kick

*Yep, follow me* replied Gunther

*_Now's the time_* thought the Shadow Figure


End file.
